eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Feerrott Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of July 2018.'' While the Feerrott may be a dense jungle where it is easy to get turned around, the questing is rather straightforward. The main questline is split up between moral alignment, Good or Evil. All this means is that the NPCs in the Freeport camp won't offer their quests to characters of Good-alignment, and the NPCs in the Qeynos camp won't offer their quests to characters of Evil-alignment. However, the quests are identical save for their names. As such, characters of opposite alignments can work on them simultaneously. Through this timeline you will come to understand the status of the lizardmen on Norrath and the influence their deity, Cazic-Thule, spread throughout the jungle. Access Quest Below are the two former access quests for the Feerrott. Their completion is no longer mandatory to access the zone, however they are they natural starting point for the quests in the Feerrott. Good-alignment Started with Boulden Smitestone in Qeynos Province District at #'34 ' #'34 ' #*Formerly named 'Protect the QSS Bootstrutter!' Evil-alignment Started with Slaughtergrott the Vigilant in the City of Freeport at #'34 ' #'34 ' #*Formerly named 'Protect the LMS Intruder!' Main Questline The following are all obtained from NPCs: |class="MainPageBG" style="width:33%;border:1px solid #bfa3b1;background-color:#fff5f5;vertical-align:top"| |} Other NPC Quests *'37 ' - obtained from Anrev Kaelyna at *'40 ' - obtained from Kai Vhri'Jah at *'41 ' - obtained from Japhet L'Zon at *'45 ' - obtained from Larg Buchanan at Ambassador Zozor Ambassador Zozor at #'36 ' #'37 ' - limited repeatable #'40 ' - limited repeatable #'44 ' - limited repeatable; becomes unlimited repeatable after the master quest is completed #'46 ' Reza Reza at or #'41 ' #'41 ' #'41 ' - unlimited repeatable Examined Quests *'35 ' - examine a small totem at *'36 ' - examine an urn at *'36 ' - examine a monument at *'37 ' - examine a pillar at *'38 ' - examine a monument at *'38 ' - examine a monument at *'39 ' - examine a campfire at *'40 ' - examine a stone at *'41 ' - examine a stone statue at *'43 ' - examine a collapsed wall at *'43 '- examine a monument at Dropped Quests The following can drop from any monster in the zone: *'40 ' *'40 ' The following have specific drop requirements: *'40 Evol Bandoleer' - dropped from lizardmen *'40 Evol Machete' - dropped from lizardmen *'40 ' - dropped from any aquatic animal, such as a blood belly, a razor tail, a vicious ripper, and a Vicious Shredder; rare **Unknown if still in game, verification needed! *'45 ' - dropped from lizardmen and Hupptics; extremely rare Book Quests *'36 "1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS"' *'37 Servant of the Temple' *'38 Deep Marshes' *'39 The Lady of the Lake' *'39 Through the Rathe Mountains' *'40 Dance of the Ancient' *'40 Red Lake' *'45 The Feerrott Creature Cataloging' Heritage Quests *'40 The Stein of Moggok: It Can Be Rebuilt...' - obtained from Rumdum in the City of Freeport at Other Quests These quests involve the Feerrott, but are not necessarily part it's timeline: *35 - obtained from General Fandrak in The Feerrott at *45 The Teachings of Yoru - heritage quest, obtained from Yoru the Old in Antonica at *50 Putting Maltena to Rest *54 The Far, Far Away Far Pelican - access quest for the Isle of Mara The following Racial History Quests complete in Zek: *30 History of the Ayr'Dal, Part III *30 History of the Dwarves, Part III Discoveries :See: The Feerrott Discovery Locations Named Monsters :See: The Feerrott Named Monsters Collections *Feerrott fern leaves collection *Oggok coins collection *Enchanted bone fragments collection *Glowing shards collection *Pristine shards collection *Shiny shards collection The following collections used to be regular book quests, but were changed into tome collection quests. In-game they appear as pages on the ground with an exclamation point above them: *1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS *1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS *1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS *1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS *1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS *1st Lieutenant Dergud, 289 AS *1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS *1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 290 AS *1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS *3rd Lieutenant Gerrog - Logbook *Alliz Evol Ew *Alliz Onu *Alliz Tae Ew *Quotes of General Urduuk *The Merchant's Deal Removed Quests * * * * * * * * * * *